


two ghosts and a dragon? what is this, a fantasy episode?

by acooleg



Series: an idiot's guide to pokémon: galar edition [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, allister is a baby, im posting this on my phone so its probably weird, trainersona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acooleg/pseuds/acooleg
Summary: raihan tries to meet the newest leader.triesbeing the keyword.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/OC, Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character, Onion | Allister & OC, Onion | Allister & Original Female Character
Series: an idiot's guide to pokémon: galar edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574494
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	two ghosts and a dragon? what is this, a fantasy episode?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bulletprooffluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletprooffluff/gifts).



> amber is my friend bullet's trainersona! she's allister's older sister and a co-gym leader at the stow-on-side gym!

It was Raihan's first time meeting the newest member of the Stow-on-side Gym. She had apparently been brought into the Major League on recommendation of Leon and Allister, which he knew wasn't an easy feat to pull off. Another Ghost-type leader... was poor Allister getting too overwhelmed? His heart went out to the kid; balancing being a Gym Leader and a student was no easy feat, and to top it off he was so nervous, too.

The Dragon-type Leader was waiting in the wings of the Motostoke stadium, eagerly awaiting her exhibition match against Leon. It was always a big deal when a new Leader was accepted into the Major League - big enough that their first match as Gym Leader was always against Leon, and always in front of a sold out stadium and millions of TV viewers. He knew that his own followers would be tuning into his stream of it on Pokégram.

It'd be a lie to say he wasn't purposefully drifting towards the wing she'd come from. What could he say? He was excited to see what the newest Leader looked like. The sliding doors of the ladies' locker room opened but didn't bleed any light into the hallway. Had the power gone out in there? Raihan inched closer to see who was leaving, but rather than a woman, out walked a nervous Allister. His mask wasn't on, clutched in his grip.

He had his back turned to Raihan and was staring into the locker room. "You .. want me to walk out with you?" he heard the boy ask softly, voice not quite as shaky as normal.

"Of course I do," he heard a feminine voice respond. Sounded sweet, if not a little rough. He couldn't help but step closer to the door, trying to catch a glance at the silhouette hidden in the darkness. "You're the reason I got this position, little brother. Besides, the two Ghost-type leaders of Stow-on-side should be seen together. Gotta show off just how powerful we are!"

Raihan watched the back of Allister's head nod, then watched as he lifted his mask to his face. Unconsciously, he was a little bummed at that; whenever the possibility to see the kid's face came up, he was always hopeful he'd finally get to see it.

"Okay... if you want that, then I will." The boy turned around at that, visibly jumping when he saw Raihan standing there. "A-ah! A dragon!" Allister took two steps back towards the door when he took two steps forward. Then he spread his arms to the side, as if trying to block the door. He barely covered half of it. In an almost harsh voice, he whisper-shouted, "G-go away, she's n-not.... ready yet."

Grinning wolfishly, he continued to step forward. He was the type to hate arbitrary rules like that. "What's the big deal, Allister? I just came to greet our newest Leader."

The dark-haired kid shook his head. His arms were trembling but he didn't move. It was... well, honestly it was cute how he was remaining steadfast despite how he clearly wanted to run away. "Y-you can't ri-right now," his voice quieted just a bit, catching on his stuttered, "you c-can meet her when everyone else does."

"Come on, Al, let me sneak a peek."

"S-she'll come o-out when she's ready!" The boy's voice raised an octave, completely out of character for him. It was cute, how he was clearly trying to protect her.

Raihan opened his mouth to tease him some more but stopped suddenly. He watched as two pale hands reached out from the darkness, looping around the boy's shoulders and chest. Two red lights flickered to life, the only source of light in the now dark passageway, looking reminiscent of eyes at they came to rest above his head.

He nearly jumped as the lights flickered on, a woman holding the kid to her chest protectively. The Gengar mask she wore hid her face well, making her more mysterious. Dark locks of hair fell across the ceramic as the red lights cut out.

And then...

"Bullying my brother?" The same voice he had heard earlier was back, although it was lower. Threatening. He could feel her harsh gaze on him through the mask. "I don't take kindly to assholes, even if you are a fellow Leader."

"Amber!" Allister muttered, tilting his head back to look at her. "I-I was doing okay..."

"You were doing wonderful." She let go of him, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest. "Raihan," she hissed.

The Dragon Tamer gave her the sweetest smile he could manage. "I'm sorry, I really wasn't trying to--"

She bypassed her brother and walked towards him -- _wow it should be illegal to have thighs that nice_ \-- stopping in front of him. "Don't do it again." She held up one finger. "You get one chance. Make Allister upset again and I make you regret it."

He nodded, swallowing thickly. There was a sweet scent wafting from around her that made his head spin. "U-understood, Miss Ghost."

She nodded, turning to look over her shoulder. "You coming, Alli?" she asked, extending a hand towards him.

The boy crossed the distance, linking his fingers with hers. Raihan watched as they passed him, catching the small glimpses of their profiles that the masks couldn't hide. He was surprised to see Allister walking with his chin up. Usually he was so focused on the ground that he missed the view.

The man nearly jumped when he locked eyes with her briefly as she passed. Then she huffed and looked forward, towards the press room for her first pre-game interview as a Leader. From there, she'd take the pitch against Leon.

Raihan grinned to himself. She had spunk.

Whistling with his hands behind his head, he started to make his way after her. He'd have to get out of this interview early.

He wanted front row seats to watch her, afterall.


End file.
